1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a testing semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a socket assembly for testing semiconductor device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, memory or non-memory semiconductors are released after various testing steps when manufactured. A handler is a device used to transfer and test semiconductors in the testing process. Commonly, in a handler, when trays, therein semiconductors being stored, are stacked in a loading stacker, a picker robot transfers semiconductors which will be tested to a test site and connects them to a test socket, thereby performing a predetermined test, and again the picker robot transfers the devices which tested completely to an unloading stacker and repeatedly performs a process for classifying them in the predetermined tray based on testing results.
FIG. 1 is a sectional view illustrating that a semiconductor of a conventional handler is connected to a socket assembly.
Shown in FIG. 1, a conventional socket assembly for testing semiconductors comprises a socket board 10 wherein a plurality of connecting pins 11 electrically connected to a tester of an outer testing device is formed, a socket guide 20 secured to cover the socket board 10 on an upper side of the socket board 10. An open part 21 is formed in the center of the socket guide 20 in order that a semiconductor (S) may move toward the socket board 10.
The semiconductor (S) is connected to connection pins 11 of the socket board 10, being mounted on a carrier 50 disposed in a test tray (not shown) at a predetermined distance. 51 (no description) is a latch securing/detaching the semiconductor (S) on/from the carrier 50.
Accordingly, a separate transportation device transfers a test tray (not shown), and then lines up each carrier 50 in an outer side of the socket assembly. In succession, when a press unit 60 outside presses each carrier 50 at predetermined power, a lower surface of each carrier 50 touches an upper surface of a socket guide 20 and simultaneously the semiconductor (S) mounted on each carrier 50 is connected to a socket board 10, thereby performing a testing.
However, the structure connecting a conventional semiconductor (S) to a socket board 10 of a socket assembly has the following problems.
First, in case that a thickness of each semiconductor for being tested is varied, each carrier 50 each semiconductor (S) mounted thereon should be replaced, thereby causing a problem of increasing a cost.
In other words, balls (B) of each semiconductor are pressed in a predetermined depth by a press unit 60. However, although the semiconductors are the same kind, each semiconductor body and each mold part, may be thicker or thinner in a process of manufacturing. When the thicknesses of the semiconductors are various, the strength applied when the balls of each semiconductor are pressed to the connection pins is various, thereby causing a problem that the balls of each semiconductor may be damaged and/or the testing may not be performed well due to a poor connection.
Therefore, conventionally the strength applied when the balls of each semiconductor are pressed to the connection pins is controlled by adjusting the thickness of the portion where the semiconductor (S) of each carrier 50 is seated. In that case, it is almost impossible to adjust the thickness by manufacturing all the carriers respectively, so that the carriers of each tray are replaced with carriers having each thickness corresponding to each semiconductor.
Generally, in case of a handler for testing memory semiconductors, more than 10 test trays are used in one handler and 63 carriers are installed in each tester. Thus when all carriers should be replaced, the cost may increase and may take a longer time to replace the carriers, thereby causing a problem that the testing efficiency may deteriorate.
Second, there are many cases that a semiconductor may have a bending in order that a center of the semiconductor may be convex, compared with edges of the semiconductor, thereby causing a problem that balls in a center of each semiconductor are not connected well to connection pins of an assembly socket.
Conventionally, the balls in the center of each semiconductor are firmly connected to the connection pins of the socket by a press unit for pressing the semiconductor heavily.
However, when the press unit presses the semiconductor heavily, the connection in the center of the semiconductor is completely performed, but a problem may be arise that the balls or the connection pins may be damaged because it presses the edges too much.